guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banaticus
How do I reset that? :Reset what? --Rainith 10:05, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Charge -- I tried to fix what seemed to be a duplicate page by redirecting it, but it appears that one page was a mirror of the other page. I'd like to roll back that change. :::I revered it to the last edit before yours. You can always click on the history button at the top of the page and then copy and paste that info in to the edit screen. That is what I did. There may be an easier way to do it, but I don't know what that would be. :::As for how to figure out how to do stuff on the wiki, I don't know. I just look at the edit screens on pages and see how its done. I freely admit that I don't know how to do a lot of stuff, but after looking at the wiki code on edit pages I find I'm usually able to figure stuff out. I would try that if I were you. --Rainith 10:30, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) Forum By the way, would it be possible to make a companion forum for this site to discuss things? I am so incredibly lost when I look around to try to see where I go to discuss something. There are these Talk pages, but they seem to be hidden. Like the Skills Trainer. There's that table, the regular list, each list, they're being reworked with modules, etc. Each and every page there has a discussion list plus there appear to be some main discussion pages too. It would be great if all of the many many different chats going on at once could be put into a normal forum where they're easy to see, read and respond to. :A good way to see what the "hot topics of the day" are and where they are being discussed is to check the regularly. :I don't think we need a forum. For each article there is the talk page and we have the main page talk and the formating talk and the question for all kinds of general talk not directly related to an article. --Tetris L 17:12, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Yeah, if you need to start a discussion somewhere, find the most pertinent article and star the discussion on its talk page. If the discussion is happeing somewhere else, someone will point that out. --Karlos 17:41, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) Running Guide I removed the first person paragraphs in the Running guide section. I tried for 10 minutes to make it third person, but it was too personal to you. If you want to put running guides for Eles and Warriors and Monks, feel free to do so, just please avoid first person language. Generally, if something is offered in first person, we leave it until someone rewrites if it was something valuable. I do not believe what was offered was valuable as it seemed very personal and not exactly a professional running guide. I know for a fact that no professional runner would use WIndborn Speed or Armor of Mist... One Savage Shot or Cry of Frustration and you're toast. :) You don't have to agree however, and if you feel valuable info was taken out, feel free to discuss it. --Karlos 16:00, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) How to link to Categories :This is how to link to a category: :Category:name or name :If you leave out the : at the beginning, you get nothing. --Rainith 13:12, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Please use the Show preview button when you are editing. That way if it doesn't look the way you want it to, you don't end up saving it. I just had to go and revert all the changes that you made by taking the : out before Category:Fissure Armor --Rainith 13:20, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) Hoggit, READ THIS! From Phin. Hoggit, it's me, Phinaeus Aurelius, the old Leader of AOL. I've found my way back into the guild and I really want to be leader again. I've got a few new members and some of the old officers back, but I need to be leader. Please get on and make me leader again. :D I'm gonna make the guild awesome again. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC)